Users interact with media assets, such as to play music or watch a video on a portable media player. A user can also subscribe to a music service from which music tracks and other media assets can be downloaded or otherwise accessed. The music service may also dynamically generate a playlist of music tracks for a user based on previous user selections and/or similarities to other music. One technique that is implemented at a music service to generate a playlist of recommended music tracks is collaborative filtering that is utilized to determine relationships between various music tracks. However, for any given music track or song, there may be thousands of other music tracks determined to be similar based on various relatable factors.
For a music library of millions of songs, such as one would expect to find available from a music service, the quantity of data needed to account for all of the possible relationships between the various music tracks is exceedingly voluminous. Conventional user devices, such as a portable media player, do not have near enough memory to store the relationship data for just a user's music collection that is available on the portable media player. Thus, a user device that is not connected or on-line with the music service will not be able to access or receive a dynamically generated playlist of music tracks if requested by a user of the device.